Of Roses and Platypuses
by DreamDropDistance
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have done everything. Gone to outer space, built a roller coaster, even saved the world. But when Phineas one day gets a crazy idea to build a portal to a random dimension, they are transported to a strange and eerie castle, where they meet some characters I'm sure you'll recognize. A random story that came to me when I was bored.


It was a bright summer day in Danville, and two step brothers named Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their favorite tree in their backyard, contemplating what to do.

"Ya know Ferb, we've done a lot this summer." Phineas said, laying his head against the tree. "And the thing is, it's all been planned. We know exactly what's going to happen! What if, just maybe, we just hooked a bunch of wires together, nailed some boards, created a portal, and had no idea where it went?"

Ferb looked at Phineas strangely. Phineas had some unique ideas, but there was never anything like this. Something unplanned? It sounded... Improbable.

Phineas took the look the wrong way. "Well then, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Suddenly, he looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Somewhere under the boy's house, Agent P (aka Perry the Platypus, aka Perry), wearing a stylish fedora, was sitting in front of a large screen in a high-tech secret agent base, staring up at his mustachioed boss, Major Monogram, who was on the screen.

"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram said, nodding to Perry. "It appears Doofenshmirtz is at it again. This time, however, he's in a completely different dimension. Now, this has happened before, but his current dimension is completely untraceable. We need you to find out where he is, and then put a stop to whatever shennanagains he's up to!"

Perry just sat there for a moment, staring up at Major Monogram. Not even a distinct dimension? At least last time he knew where to look, but now?

Instead of protesting, however, Perry just sighed and padded off. This was going to take a while just to figure out where he was going.

"...And then he totally smiled at me! You know, in the lovey, dreamy way he does!" ... "Yes, I'm sure he was smiling at me! We're together, for crying out loud!" Suddenly movement outside of Candace's window made her pause. She groaned. "Sorry Stacey, I gotta go. Phineas and Ferb again."

She hung up her cell and opened her window. "What are you two doing?" she called down to her little brothers, who were busy with one of their silly little projects again.

Phineas waved up at her and answered. "We're building a portal that will take us to a random dimension!"

Candace scowled down at them. Her busting instincts tingled. "Ooh, I'm telling Mom!"

Phineas waved up at her. "Cool! Ask her if she wants to come!"

Candace closed her window angrily. "A random dimension?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she stalked out of her room, nearly running into her mom.

"Candace!" Mom screeched at the last moment before Candace knocked her over.

"Oops, sorry, Mom, but..." she backed up and braced herself. "You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Candace, every day this happens. Every day! It's not going to happen today though, because I'm late!"

Candace stepped back as Mom ran through the hall. "Late for what?" she called after her.

"My band is playing out of the city today; I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago! Oh yes," she popped her head out of her bedroom door. "Candace, you're in charge. I might be gone for a long while, so keep an eye on the boys!"

Seconds later, Mom was flying out the door into the car, waving goodbye.

Candace watched her go, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get Mom to listen to her, so she might as well see what the boys were up to.

When she got to the back door, she could see from the sliding glass window that Phineas and Ferb were done building... whatever they were building. Isabella stood idly by, admiring their work.

"Great job guys! Only an hour! That's gotta be some sort of a record!" Isabella squeaked, looking at the massive portal-thingy, glowing purple, all mysterious.

Phineas nodded and stared up at the machine. "Well, only one thing to do now; we have to go in!"

Candace was in the backyard by now. "Go in? Oh no you don't! Not without me!" she yelled, running up to the group. She pursed her lips and looked down at Phineas. "Well?"

"Candace, you actually want to go? Cool! Isabella, are you-"

"Yes! Yes, I'm coming! I can get my travel-to-a-random-dimension patch!"

Candace scowled. "Didn't you already get a travel-to-another-dimension patch?"

"No that was-"

"Okay!" Candace stopped her. "I don't care. Phineas, are we ready to go?"

Phineas looked over to Ferb, who was fiddling with the control panel on the side of the machine.

"Are we set, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up.

"Alright, everybody, hold hands!"

"Hey, wait a second!" a harsh voice said behind them. "Buford wants in!"

Buford, the town bully and also one of Phineas and Ferb's best friends, came bounding in the yard, closely followed by Baljeet, the town need and another one of Phineas and Ferb's good friends.

"Yes, I too would like to join." Baljeet said, linking hands with Isabella.

Phineas beamed at his friends. "Sure! The more the merrier. Start us up, Ferb!"

The portal whirred merrily, and Ferb ran to link hands with his step-brother.

"Okay," Phineas called above the sounds of the portal, which was steadily getting louder. "Now, everyone step into the portal at the same time! On three..."

Everyone braced themselves.

"1... 2... 3!"

The group of kids took a step forward into the massive, bubble-like, purple swirl, and disappeared.

Little did the kids know, though, a certain visitor had been listening to the conversation with rapt attention. Perry chuffed and pulled out his fedora again, placing it carefully on his blue-ish head.

If that could take him to a random dimension... Maybe it would take him to Doofinshmirtz's! Not letting himself think of the consequences of taking this chance, he ran headlong into the portal after his young friends.

**Can you guess what random dimension they're being transported to?** XD


End file.
